


Slow down

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert comes clean to Lucas about how he feels about the pace of their relationship





	Slow down

After his sister had left he was surprised by an unexpected visitor. He was still in the hospital due to his injuries from the crash that happened during the storm. Lucas had walked through the doors. 

Lucas sat himself down in the chair next to Robert's bed. He reached for his hand, Robert obliging having missed the familiar touch of the other man, “How are you doing?” 

“I’m alright thank you for visiting me  
Luke. I’m not ready to move in with you yet and no, I’m not breaking up with you. I would like for you to give me some time before I can consider living with you. Can we slow down a bit?" Robert said looking over at Lucas from his hospital bed. Robert had addressed the elephant in the room. It’s been days since the two of them have been together mainly because Robert has been keeping his distance after Lucas had asked him to move in with him.

“I’m sorry for putting so much pressure on you. Take as much time as you need. We can go as slow as you want Bobby, whatever you want. I just want you to be happy.” Lucas apologized to the younger man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy it


End file.
